<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duck! by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001552">Duck!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Dust [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, F/M, In the Veil, Magical Accidents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/49854267623/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>Falling through the Veil was the last thing Hermione expected. The fact that a handsome smuggler was her soulmate didn't even cross her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Dust [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the Fourth be With You 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duck!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/gifts">VoldyIsMyFather</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy May the Fourth lovely readers! I hope that you enjoy this story. It was written as part of the Hermione's Haven May the Fourth Be With You Crossover event! I've not written Han Solo before so this was fun for me! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. </p>
<p>Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company &amp; Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.</p>
<p>Prompt: This was prompted by Voldyismyfather. Thanks so much for the inspiration! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duck.</p>
<p>It certainly was a strange word to appear on your wrist seemingly out of the blue. When Hermione had turned eighteen, she'd woken up to the word tattooed on the sensitive skin of her wrist without knowing how it got there. At first, it bothered her, and she tried to magically remove it to no avail. Eventually, though, she learned to ignore the silly word. It meant nothing to her and was probably just a fluke of being a witch, so it got pushed to the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Needless to say, nearly twenty years after the word appeared, she hardly ever thought about it. In fact, she wasn't even thinking about the bloody tattoo as she was blasted backwards into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. No, the only thought that was going through her mind then was that if she managed to come back from this, she was going to murder her partner for allowing her to be distracted and lose her footing.</p>
<p>With one last frantic look at Theo Nott's horrified face, Hermione slipped through the Veil and into another life. The Veil is a strange place to be, really. There's a mist that swirls around you, and all you can hear is the wind and voices, but you can never really tell what those voices are saying. It seems as if they're all pulling you in different directions at once. As she fell, Hermione closed her eyes and hoped to come out someplace safe.</p>
<p>As it turned out, she didn't land someplace safe. No, Hermione landed smack dab in the middle of a battle. It was nighttime here, but she could still easily see what was happening due to the three moons in the sky. Luckily, her wand was still in hand, so she was able to send a carefully timed spell at her would-be assassin. The strange-looking creature crumpled right in front of her, leaving her quite breathless. Wide-eyed with fear and confusion, Hermione glanced around as she tried to figure out where the hell the Veil had sent her.</p>
<p>That was when a rather handsome man sauntered over her way. He was dressed normally enough in black trousers, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest. He held what appeared to be a Muggle gun in his hand, but upon closer inspection, Hermione determined it must be some sort of alien tech. She'd already ascertained that she was no longer on Earth from the creature she'd stunned.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything to the man or ask where she was at, his eyes grew wide. He lifted his gun and shouted, "Duck!"</p>
<p>Started by the phrase, Hermione blinked stupidly and said, "What?!" The relevance of the word was not lost on her, but she had no idea what to do with the information.</p>
<p>"Damn it, woman," the man yelled again. "I said duck!"</p>
<p>This time she did as she was told, dropping to her knees as he fired his gun. Instead of a bullet, a flash of red light erupted from the end of it. Not one to lay around on the ground during a battle, Hermione rolled onto her back and jumped to her feet. Already, her wand was at the ready as she stared around and took in the situation. There were people dressed in white armour and masks blasting at Hermione and the man that had saved her from being shot in the back. This was some sort of war, and she intended to get more information.</p>
<p>Quickly jumping into the fray, Hermione let her training come out to play as she battled the enemy alongside the man who had said the word of her tattoo. He kept glancing at her and she at him as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on right now. There was also a rather tall creature that was covered in fur. He was shooting a large gun and knocking people out left and right.</p>
<p>Hermione was impressed with their abilities. Having fought in a war herself, she was able to hold her own. She blasted the people out of the way or stunned them, ensuring that they were all free of harm. After some time, they'd finally brought down the last of the white armoured people, and Hermione was able to relax. She heaved a sigh and looked at the carnage. This certainly wasn't what she'd planned when she and Theo went to examine the Veil that morning.</p>
<p>At this point, Han walked back over to her while the large furry creature inspected a spaceship. "I'm Han Solo, and that's Chewie," he said, pointing to the hairy one. Chewie waved before walking toward a spacecraft. "Who the hell are you?"</p>
<p>Wiping the sweat off her brow, she answered, "I'm Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>"That's some fancy wand work you got going on there," Han pointed at her wand. "I've only ever seen those in storybooks."</p>
<p>"Where I'm from witches and wizards are the real deal." She shrugged and tucked her wand into her robes. "I'm a witch that got pushed through a magical portal. Somehow I ended up here in the middle of your fight."</p>
<p>"It's not every day a random woman drops out of thin air into battle," Han said with a smirk. "Although, I definitely won't complain. You certainly held your own out there."</p>
<p>Despite herself, Hermione blushed. "Thank you… It wasn't how I was expecting my day to go, but I suppose I am glad to be of help to you and your friend."</p>
<p>"Where did you say you were from again?" Han scratched at the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I didn't. I'm from Earth, but I don't think you would have heard about it here," Hermione explained. She pointed at the night sky. "I took Advanced Astronomy in school, and none of these stars or constellations are familiar to me."</p>
<p>"From another galaxy then," Han muttered, seeming more interested in her now.</p>
<p>"Yes, it was called the Milky Way…" Hermione bit her lip, her stomach churning as she realized she may never see her home again.</p>
<p>"Look," Han began, placing both hands on his hips, "this may be forward of me, but would you like to go and get a drink? I get the feeling you could use one after the day you had."</p>
<p>Smiling, Hermione said, "I think I would like that."</p><hr/>
<p>The pub they were currently sitting inside was something out of a movie, in Hermione's opinion. Creatures of all kinds were scattered around the room, eating and drinking things she'd never heard or seen before. Han had helped her order a drink that wouldn't be too different from what she may be used to, and she was thankful for that. It was quite tasty but entirely new.</p>
<p>After some time while they sat sipping their beverages and Hermione examined the room, Han finally asked, "Why did you look at me like I was crazy when I told you to duck the first time."</p>
<p>"It's just that…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Did she tell him the truth or just say she was surprised to find herself here? Deciding the truth was best, she said, "I have a tattoo that says 'duck' on my wrist. It appeared there randomly and you screaming it at me threw me for a loop."</p>
<p>"I'll be honest with you, Hermione," Han said, moving to tug back the sleeve of his shirt. "I'd always wondered why I had 'what' tattooed on my arm. I thought someone gave it to me when I was little."</p>
<p>"You've had yours that long?" Hermione asked, intrigued. "I only got mine when I turned eighteen." She reached out to trace the letters on his skin, and as she did so, there was a warming sensation that filled her entire being.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" Han said, snatching back his arm and rubbing it. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"It's the mark of soulmates," said a voice behind Han.</p>
<p>Both he and Hermione's heads whipped up at the words. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Soulmates?"</p>
<p>"You gotta be kidding me, Maz. There's no such thing," Han said, shaking his head at the owner of the establishment they were at.</p>
<p>Maz smacked him upside his head before joining them at the table. "Of course, there is. How else would you explain the words on both your arms?" Maz's eyes blinked behind her larger than life glasses.</p>
<p>Finally, Hermione revealed her tattoo to Han and Maz. "See, it says 'duck' just like I told you."</p>
<p>Han stared down at her wrist in awe. Sure enough, it did say that. Maz simply smiled and crossed her arms. "The first words you said to each other are what you see on your arms. I imagine they will fade now that you've met. That's what usually happens."</p>
<p>"Fade?" Hermione bit her lip and traced the word on her wrist.</p>
<p>"Yes, now that you have met your soulmate, you'll bond in other ways, and the marks will disappear," Maz explained and then stood up from the table. "I have to get back to the bar, but you two should take some time and get to know one another. I imagine you'll have plenty to talk about now that you've finally met."</p>
<p>Swallowing audibly, Han reached for his glass and drained the entire thing. Hermione couldn't blame him, really. She was in just as much shock as he was. Deciding it was better to have her wits about her for this conversation, she pushed her glass away for the time being.</p>
<p>"So, soulmates then?" she asked, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. "It could be worse."</p>
<p>"Worse?" Han laughed loudly, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons. "How so?"</p>
<p>"Think about it? How many people say 'what' regularly?" Hermione asked with a smile. "You could have ended up soulmates with anyone."</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right," Han said, reaching out to touch her tattoo. Already, they both could see it appeared a bit lighter than it did moments ago. His touch brought back the warm feeling too. "I could have ended up with Chewie."</p>
<p>They both laughed at this, but luckily Chewis had stayed behind on the Falcon. He may not find it so funny. A few minutes passed by while they each were lost in thought until Hermione finally spoke again. "Chances are I'll never return to my home, but I'm glad to have dropped into this place with you. If I hadn't gone through the Veil, I never would have found you."</p>
<p>"It is lucky, I guess," Han replied and then stood from the table and offered his hand. "What do you say? Shall we head back to the Falcon and get to know one another better?"</p>
<p>"I like the sound of that," Hermione answered and placed her hand in his.</p>
<p>As they walked, Hermione felt that warmth return to her body, especially where her tattoo was at. Glancing down at their clasped hands, she noticed that both their tattoos were gone. Smiling, Hermione squeezed Han's hand a little tighter, enjoying it when he pressed back. She would miss that tattoo, but she was glad that she now knew the reason behind it. Han may be a smuggler, but he was undoubtedly exciting and would keep her on her toes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>